Afternoon Tea
by Aravir Theophila Morningstar
Summary: As Christmas arrives, the season looks to be one of the most relaxing and peaceful times of the year. That is until your brother decides to spring a surprise on you! A one-shot brother bonding fic. Winner of the "Digory Kirke Award"


**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm making lots and lots and lots of money of this little two page story. It's going to pay for my college career, my house, my pets and basically my every want. Oh, yeah, and did I mention that I'll never have to work because this tale is going to keep me well fed for all my life… **

**Really people, if that were happening, do you think I would still be posting on fanfiction?**

**As for the characters, I hereby render unto Ceasar what is Ceasar's and to God what is God's and to C. S. Lewis what is C. S. Lewis'.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT 219/2012: **This story was the winner of the ****_Digory Kirke Award_**_** for TheLionsCall(dot)com's 2011 Lion Awards.**_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Afternoon Tea<em><br>_

_Enrobed in a brilliant crimson gown, the sun had already begun her decent towards the west as they retired to the library. Invitingly a cheery fire waltzed merrily on the hearth, its soft glow dimmed only by the setting sun's radiance. Filling the room with the season's aroma, thick fir boughs topped the mantle. Two armchairs, each adequately stuffed and pleasantly cozy, stately guarded either side of the fireplace. Two brothers entered the room. Before relaxing in his seat, the first gentlemen took up a small kettle and proceeded to pour two cups of steaming tea. The other detoured to the window._

Holding a plate of freshly baked cookies, I paused by the window and watched the sun's last rays dip beneath the horizon. Somberly the world turned grayer as all the goldenness followed in the sun's western decent. These short moments were my favorite of the whole day. Glory was given one last chance to shine and Hope never seemed to fail. The sky finished darkening. Heavy clouds slowly formed. Snow began to fall.

I retired to my chair by the hearth placing the plate of cookies on the nearby table before sitting.

"Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all. If this storm keeps up we just might have ten inches by morning!"

"La! And what a Christmas we shall have this year," my brother responded as he reached for a cookie, "According to the old Raven it's even snowing down in the Southern Slopes of Archenland. Yes, this shall be _perfect_ weather to go in."

Suddenly the room stilled. I could hear my own heart beating and the cracking of the logs on the fire seemed too loud in my ears. I slouched glumly in my chair. My gaze drifted towards the fire piping on the hearth, to the face of my brother, then gradually back to the hearth. _"Go?"_ I thought, _"Go where?"_ After another cup of tea my courage had grown enough to ask.

"You … you aren't planning another trip tonight … are you?"

My brother stirred his tea with a spoon before answering. When he did, his voice rang clear; his eyes met mine.

"Yes. I must. It is my duty."

"What manner of use would it be? This would be what? The hundredth time? Do listen to some reason!"

I picked up my cup and angrily gulped half the liquid down. Instantly I was sorry. The tea had yet to cool and scalded as it went down. My ever patient brother just sat across from me waiting for my tirade to continue.

"But… but" my mind whorled at just the thought of the possibility. I didn't even want to utter it. "They could capture you. There is no hope of getting in now any more than the other times you have tried. And on top of that, you won't have any army behind you. Think of how dangerous such a journey would be without a defense! Just leave well enough alone!"

Of course, true to nature, he had a response immediately. But the answer didn't ease my mind in the slightest.

"Since when has a full army been able to defeat any more than I can on my own? At least, where this enemy is concerned" he calmly countered between sips of steaming tea.

I tried a different angle.

"And now this snow," I picked up a cookie and waved it in the window's direction, "It doesn't seem to be letting up, Brother mine. You are as likely to be caught in a terrible storm as … as … you are to get frostbitten!"

I was startled by a burst of laughter.

"You're kidding, right? Frostbitten? With all the fur lining my wraps?" He began to laugh harder. "And that ... _ha ha_ … new hood you made for me? _Ho ho_ … That thing will ward off snowflakes … _hee hee hee_ … from two miles away!" Wiping away tears from his eyes, he finished with the clincher, "I shouldn't wonder if I would have to take it all off for fear of overheating!"

The cookie lay forgotten in my hand. I was too furious to actually contemplate eating it. He had me. It was true. _That_ argument at least wouldn't hold up. He really was well protected from the weather. And as for an army, there was nothing more an army could do than my brother was capable of should he come across the enemy. That frightened me.

Frantically, I racked my brain for any last-ditch arguments.

"If you go now though, you won't be with the family for the holiday!" I blurted.

My brother blinked is confusion. "Well, when _else_ do you want me to go? This is when I always go."

"It's not like _I_ go riding off into certain danger right at Christmas time. Can't you see that we want you here - safe - for just one Christmas at least?"

On this vein I rambled for some time. Filled with such distress as I was I hardly connected two thoughts together. I concluded in a blubbering muddle compelled to finish my one-sided discourse in my head. Did my dear brother not understand? Could he not see? My whole world centered on his existence. Should anything happen to him I … I …

"Kris, I must go!" he interjected my thoughts. Then he uttered the five words that made all the difference, "Aslan is _on the move_!" His eyes sparkled gaily as he added, "Besides, things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!"


End file.
